oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Rune dragon/Strategies
After completion of Dragon Slayer II, Rune dragons make residence in the Lithkren Vault and can be fought. They are the strongest metal dragons, so precaution should be exercised at all times. Attacks Rune dragons use standard dragonfire, multiple attacks during battle and attack from all sides of the combat triangle, similar to their mithril and adamant counterparts. They also have two unique special attacks: * Electricity: Signaled by throwing two small balls that appear to be electricity on the floor, which will then arc to other tiles around the player, dealing small but rapid damage if the player doesn't move. Can be mitigated with Insulated boots. * Leeching ranged attack: An augmented Ranged attack that takes the effect of Enchanted onyx bolts, which hits through Protect from Missiles, and heals the dragon for whatever it hits on the player. Suggested skills * * * * (optional) * * Equipment |-| Melee= With base 90 Melee stats and a ghrazi rapier, which is the best stab weapon, using melee against rune dragons is a viable option. Players will have to tank in order to survive, so Bandos or Barrows equipment is recommended along with Protect from Magic and Piety in tandem. Also, Vengeance could be used for dealing with their healing Ranged attacks. As soon as a number appears in a purple hitsplat on the dragon, prepare Vengeance. |helm2 = |helm3 = |helm4 = |helm5 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |legs3 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |ammo1 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |boots5 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |special1 = / }} Inventory * Digsite pendant * Special weapon choice * Super combat potion or Super set * 1 Extended antifire (or Extended super antifire if not using Dragonfire shield * 4 Prayer potions * Rune pouch with runes to cast Vengeance (optional) * One-click teleport (optional) * Food (Sharks / Manta rays / Anglerfish) |-| Ranged = With level 90 Ranged and a dragon hunter crossbow, rune dragons can easily be killed due to the crossbow's passive effect, as well as circumventing their melee attack. Armadyl or Karil's equipment is recommended along with Protect from Missiles and Rigour or Eagle Eye in tandem. Also, Vengeance could be used for dealing with their healing Ranged attacks, which hits through Protect from Missiles. As soon as a number appears in a purple hitsplat on the dragon, prepare Vengeance. |helm2 = |helm3 = |helm4 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |legs3 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |shield1 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ammo1 = |ammo2 = |ammo3 = }} Inventory * Digsite pendant * Ranging potion * 1 Extended antifire * 3-4 Prayer potions * Rune pouch with runes to cast Vengeance (optional) * One-click teleport (optional) * Food (Sharks / Manta rays / Anglerfish) Category:Strategies